Kasumi/Gallery
The following is the gallery for the playable character, Kasumi. Concept Art DOA1 Arcade Kasumi Concept.png|Early concept art - DOA1 Doa conceptart2.jpg|Early concept art (bottom left of the right-hand page) - DOA1 12281511.png|Concept art (top left) - DOA1 Funny02.jpg|Artwork with Tina, Lei Fang and Jann Lee - DOA1 Funny00.jpg|Artwork with Raidou and Gen Fu - DOA1 Doa1-concept2.jpg|Costume Concept with Jann Lee, Lei Fang and Bayman - DOA1 DOA1 Art Girls.png|Costume Concepts with Lei Fang and Tina - DOA1 kasumi03.jpg|Artwork - DOA1 (PlayStation) sisters00.jpg|Artwork with Ayane - DOA1 (PlayStation) sisters01.jpg|Artwork with Ayane - DOA1 (PlayStation) sisters03.jpg|Artwork with Ayane - DOA1 (PlayStation) Girls00.jpg|Artwork with Ayane and Lei Fang - DOA1 (PlayStation) DOA1Kasumiconcept.jpg|Costume Concepts - DOA1 (PlayStation) DOA2Kasumiconcept.jpg|Costume Concepts - DOA2 DOA2Kasumiconcept2.jpg|Costume Concepts - DOA2 Kasumi DOA2.jpg|Costume Concept - DOA2 Kasumi dress.jpg|Costume Concept - DOA2 Kasumi dress 2.jpg|Costume Concept - DOA2 Kasumi dress 3.jpg|Costume Concept - DOA2 DOA3Kasumiconcept.jpg|Costume Concepts - DOA3 doaxconceptnew02.jpg|Costume Concept - DOA3 doaxconceptnew12.jpg|Artwork - DOAXBV doaxconceptnew20.jpg|Artwork with Ayane (bottom left) - DOAXBV 2348685-035.jpg|Costume Concepts - DOA5 Kasumi skeleton concept.jpg|Designers Challenge Season 2 (used for Rachel) - DOA5U Post-246-0-91324700-1414130484.jpg|Aloha Pack Concept with Ayane, Hitomi, and Mila - DOA5LR Post-246-0-82195200-1414130450.jpg|Ninja Pack Concept with Ayane, Hayabusa, and Hayate - DOA5LR 004.jpg|Halloween 2015 concept art with Brad, Raidou, and Kokoro - DOA5LR 3 201511041808499a7.jpg|Fortune set swimwear concept art - DOAX3 l_56b44687105e2.jpg|Swimsuit concept - DOAX3 Ckf30s2WYAAcEbD.png|Kasumi DOA5 shirt concept art. Renders kas_1u.gif|''DOA1'' Kasumi 24.jpg|''DOA1'' DOA1Kasumi.jpg|''DOA1'' DOA2 Kasumi Render.png|''DOA2'' DOAU Render Kasumi.png|''DOA2U'' DOAP Render Kasumi.jpg|''DOAP'' DOAD Kasumi Profile.png|''DOAD'' DOAD Render Kasumi Kick.png|''DOAD'' DOA3D Render Kasumi.jpg|''DOAD'' DOA3D Render Kasumi 2.jpg|''DOAD'' DOAD Render Kasumi 4.jpg|''DOAD'' DOA5 Kasumi Render.png|''DOA5'' DOA5U Kasumi Famitsu.jpg|''DOA5U'' c03_img.png|''DOAX3'' Promotional Images Doaprotoposter.png|Early promotional poster showing a prototype Kasumi (far left) - DOA1 11844098_10153151396513823_1539839108_n_zpsltepk6ee.jpg|''DOA1'' PlayStation magazine. KasumiTonto.jpg|''DOA2'' DOA2Kasumitonto.jpg|''DOA2'' DOA2 Kasumi Ayane.jpg|''DOA2'', with Ayane DOAHardCore.jpg|''DOA2: H*C'' DOA2 Kasumi.jpg|''DOA2: H*C'' KasHit.jpg|''DOA3'', with Hitomi Kasumi1.jpg|''DOA3'' Kasumi 27.jpg|''DOA3'' Kasumi 17.jpg|''DOAXBV'' DOAXBV Kasumi Sunbath.jpg|''DOAXBV'' Kasumi 22.jpg|''DOA2U'' DOAU Kasumi 014.jpg|''DOA2U'' DOAU Kasumi 008.jpg|''DOA2U'' DOAU Kasumi 003.jpg|''DOA2U'' Kasumi32.jpg|''DOA2U'' DOAU Kasumi 012.jpg|''DOA2U'' DOAU Kasumi 6.jpg|''DOA2U'' 914836_20041026_790screen016.jpg|''DOA2U'' DOAU Kasumi Overalls.jpg|''DOA2U'' Kasumi 12.JPG|''DOA4'' Kasumi sweet.jpg|''DOA4'' DOA4 Kasumi.jpg|''DOA4'' DOAX2AquamarineKasumi.jpg|''DOAX2'' DOAX2 Kasumi Windswept.jpg|''DOAX2'' DOAX2 Kasumi Boardwalk.jpg|''DOAX2'' DOAX2 Kasumi.jpg|''DOAX2'' DOAX2 Kasumi Harbour.jpg|''DOAX2'' DOAX2 Kasumi Reach.jpg|''DOAX2'' DOAX2 Kasumi 2.jpg|''DOAX2'' DOAX2 Kasumi 3.jpg|''DOAX2'' DOAP Kasumi 3.jpg|''DOAX2'' Kasumi 16.jpg|''DOAX2'' Dead-or-alive-paradise-20100205094640692.jpg|''DOAP'' DOAP Kasumi.jpg|''DOAP'' DOAP Kasumi 2.jpg|''DOAP'' DOAD Art Kasumi.jpg|''DOAD'' DOAD Artwork Kasumi.png|Website Background - DOAD DOA5 Poster Kasumi.jpg|''DOA5'' DOA5 Promo Kasumi.jpeg|''DOA5'' 240.jpg|''DOA5'' DOA5 Kasumi Pose.jpg|''DOA5'' CSKWY.jpg|''DOA5'' 2348686-004.jpg|Artbook - DOA5 2348687-005.jpg|Artbook - DOA5 312121.jpg|''DOA5+'' Blog 20130711-1.jpg|''DOA5U'' DOA5U Kasumi Forest.jpg|''DOA5U'' 10885132_741876825887008_8338565193097287069_n.jpg|Poster - DOA5LR DOA5-2.jpg|''DOA5LR'' c03_stil_01.jpg|''DOAX3'' c03_stil_02.jpg|''DOAX3'' 011.jpg|''DOAX3'' 55d2d6c6a9450.jpg|''DOAX3'' 009.jpg|''DOAX3'' 010.jpg|''DOAX3'' 025 Kasumi.jpg|''DOAX3'' Ss 13 2.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 09.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 Ss 01 1.jpg|Poster - DOAX3 CeKNuDNUUAAgTYn.jpg|Kasumi icon - DOAX3 CeKNuDMVIAADbtJ.jpg|Kasumi icon - DOAX3 CeKNuBuVIAESZQM.jpg|Kasumi icon - DOAX3 CeKNuBnUYAAtGvO.jpg|Kasumi icon - DOAX3 l_56f0cdc73700d.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 l_56f0cdc73c5ff.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 l_56f0cdc73a2d5.jpg|Famitsu countdown image - DOAX3 088.jpg|Kasumi trademark outfit - DOAX3 093.jpg|Kasumi Fortune bonus outfit - DOAX3 094.jpg|Kasumi Fortune bonus outfit (wet) - DOAX3 Downloadable Content Images DOAD Render Kasumi 3.jpg|''DOAD'' DOAD Render Kasumi Black.jpeg|''DOAD'' 09.jpg|''DOA5'' Special Set 01.jpg|''DOA5'' Gym Class Kasumi せいふく.jpg|''DOA5'' Uniform DOA5 Kasumi Swimsuit.jpg|''DOA5'' Player's Swimwear Doa5 81.jpg|''DOA5'' DOA Angels DOA5 Kasumi Special3.jpg|''DOA5'' Special Set 3 DOA5 Kasumi NiceGirls.jpg|''DOA5'' Nice Girls DOA5 Kasumi Hotties1.jpg|''DOA5'' Hotties Swimwear DOA5 Kasumi Getaway1.jpg|''DOA5'' Hot Getaway DOA5 Kasumi Cheerleader.jpg|''DOA5'' Cheerleader DOA5U Kasumi CE.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy DOA5U Kasumi School.jpg|''DOA5U'' School Uniform DOA5U Kasumi D.jpg|''DOA5U'' "Team D" Kasumi - Intimate 1.jpg|''DOA5U'' Intimate DOA5U Kasumi Halloween.jpg|''DOA5U'' Trick-or-Treat Halloween DOA5U Kasumi Ragnarok.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ragnarok Odyssey ACE DOA5U Kasumi Casual.jpg|''DOA5U'' Casual Collection Vol. 2 DoA5U x WO3U Colaboration - Kasumi.jpg|''DOA5U'' Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate DOA5U Kasumi Tropical.jpg|''DOA5U'' Tropical Sexy DOA5U Kasumi Nurse.jpg|''DOA5U'' Nurse Kasumi-dress.jpg|''DOA5U'' Overalls DOA5U Kasumi Maid.jpg|''DOA5U'' Maid DOA5U Kasumi USB.jpg|''DOA5U'' Ultimate Sexy Bunny DOA5U Kasumi Halloween 2014.jpg|''DOA5U'' Halloween Costume 2014 DOA5U Kasumi Police.jpg|''DOA5U'' Police Uniform DOA5U Kasumi Xmas.jpg|''DOA5U'' Christmas DOA5LR Kasumi Ninja 2015.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Ninja 2015 DOA5LR Kasumi CE.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Aloha DOA5LR Kasumi SK.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Senran Kagura c_065_01.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Ninja 2015 (standard release) Kasumi_Fighter_Force.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Fighter Force Kasumi As Laegrinna.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Deception Kasumi Tamiki Wakaki.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Costumes by Tamiki Wakaki C_072_01.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Hot Summer Costumes Set Ka5fifK.jpg|Falcom Mashup Costumes c_074_01.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Halloween 2015 (L set) Ss 476d4067167b667df30dbf373aa2817fb78d128b 1920x1080.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (transformed state) C 075 01 1.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Schoolgirl Strikers Mobile Game collaboration Costumes (schoolgirl state) 23761506105 b72527f770 b.jpg|Season 3 Pass Ninja outfit C 076 01.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Designers Choice 2015 Costumes Set c_078_01.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Outcast Armor by Tamiki Wakaki C 079 01.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Tatsunoko Mashup Kasumi Vday.jpeg|''DOA5LR'' Valentine's Day Set DOA5LR Kasumi Oichi.jpg|''DOA5LR'' Samurai Warriors CiUyHzKUoAAWQxJ.jpg|''DOA5LR'' GUST Mash-up Kasumi_Fairy_Tail.jpg|''DOA5LR'' "Fairy Tail" Collaboration DLC 114.jpg|''DOAX3'' Caviar Set 117.jpg|''DOAX3'' Norimaki Pixel Icon DOA1 Arc Kasumi Icon.png|''DOA1'' (Arcade) Character Select ks_icon.gif|''DOA1'' DOA++ Kasumi Icon.png|''DOA++'' DOA Pixel Kasumi.png|''DOA2'' ''DOA2: Hardcore'' (NA and EUR) CG Gallery DOA2HG01.jpg|No. 1 Kasumi_DOA2.PNG|No. 2 Kasumi DOA2 2.PNG|No. 3 DOA2HG04.jpg|No. 4 DOA2HG05.jpg|No. 5 DOA2HG06.jpg|No. 6 DOA2HG07.jpg|No. 7 DOA2HG08.jpg|No. 8 DOA2HG09.jpg|No. 9 ''DOA2: Hard*Core'' CG Gallery DOA2HG01.jpg|No. 1 .png|No. 2 Kasumi DOA2 2.PNG|No. 3 DOA2HG09.jpg|No. 4 DOA2HG04.jpg|No. 5 DOA2HG05.jpg|No. 6 DOA2HG07.jpg|No. 7 .png|No. 8 440344-25.jpg|No. 9 ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' CG Gallery .png|No. 1 DOA2UG02.jpg|No. 2 .png|No. 3 .png|No. 4 .png|No. 5 .png|No. 6 .png|No. 7 .png|No. 8 .png|No. 9 .png|No. 10 .png|No. 11 .png|No. 12 .png|No. 13 .png|No. 14 .png|No. 15 .png|No. 16 DOA2UG17.jpg|No. 17 DOA2UG18.jpg|No. 18 .png|No. 19 .png|No. 20 .png|No. 21 .png|No. 22 DOA2UG23.jpg|No. 23 .png|No. 24 .png|No. 25 .png|No. 26 .png|No. 27 .png|No. 28 .png|No. 29 DOA2UG30.jpg|No. 30 .png|No. 31 DOA2UG32.jpg|No. 32 .png|No. 33 DOA2UG34.jpg|No. 34 .png|No. 35 .png|No. 36 .png|No. 37 DOAU Kasumi.jpg|No. 38 DOA2UG39.jpg|No. 39 DOA2UG40.jpg|No. 40 .png|No. 41 .png|No. 42 DOA2UG43.jpg|No. 43 .png|No. 44 .png|No. 45 DOA2UG46.jpg|No. 46 Kasumi1h.jpg|No. 47 .png|No. 48 DOA2UG49.jpg|No. 49 .png|No. 50 .png|No. 51 .png|No. 52 .png|No. 53 .png|No. 54 .png|No. 55 DOA2UG56.jpg|No. 56 DOA2UG57.jpg|No. 57 DOA2UG58.jpg|No. 58 DOA2UG59.jpg|No. 59 .png|No. 60 DOA2UG61.jpg|No. 61 .png|No. 62 .png|No. 63 DOA2UG64.jpg|No. 64 .png|No. 65 .png|No. 66 DOA2UG67.jpg|No. 67 .png|No. 68 .png|No. 69 DOA2UG70.jpg|No. 70 .png|No. 71 .png|No. 72 DOA2UG73.jpg|No. 73 DOA2UG74.jpg|No. 74 DOA2UG75.jpg|No. 75 .png|No. 76 DOA2UG77.jpg|No. 77 .png|No. 78 DOA2UG79.jpg|No. 79 ''Girls of DOA BlackJack'' Album BlackJack Unlock 1.jpg|No. 1 BlackJack Unlock 2.jpg|No. 2 BlackJack Unlock 3.jpg|No. 3 BlackJack Unlock 4.jpg|No. 4 BlackJack Unlock 5.jpg|No. 5 BlackJack Unlock 6.jpg|No. 6 BlackJack Unlock 7.jpg|No. 7 BlackJack Unlock 8.jpg|No. 8 BlackJack Unlock 9.jpg|No. 9 BlackJack Unlock 10.jpg|No. 10 BlackJack Unlock 11.jpg|No. 11 BlackJack Unlock 12.jpg|No. 12 BlackJack Unlock 13.jpg|No. 13 BlackJack Unlock 14.jpg|No. 14 BlackJack Unlock 15.jpg|No. 15 BlackJack Unlock 16.jpg|No. 16 ''Ninja Gaiden'' KasumiNG2.JPG|Screenshot - Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Ninja Gaiden Clans Kasumi.png|''Ninja Gaiden Clans'' NG3RE - Kasumi Render.png|Render - Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge Miscellaneous Monster Rancher 2 Kasumi.png|Screenshot - Monster Rancher 2 Monster Rancher 4 Kasumi.png|Screenshot - Monster Rancher 4 DOA Movie Promo Kasumi.jpg|Promotional Image - DOA: Dead or Alive Queens Gate Kasumi.jpg|Cover Artwork - Queen's Gate Bijin Tokei K1.jpg|Screenshot - Bijin Tokei Kasumi-100ninmonsterfarm.jpg|Screenshot - My Monster Rancher Catoralive.jpg|Promotional Image - Nobunyaga no Yabou website on April Fool's Day, 2012 WO3U-Kasumi.png|Render - Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate dead_or_alive_5_ultimate_kasumi_by_virak-d7hl1hi.jpg|Fanart by Virak|link=http://virak.deviantart.com/art/Dead-or-Alive-5-Ultimate-Kasumi-452798406 category:Character Galleries